The invention relates to methods and compositions for detoxifying aqueous solutions of quaternary onium compounds, and, in one aspect, more particularly relates to methods and compositions for detoxifying aqueous solutions of quaternary onium compounds where the onium compounds remain in the aqueous solution.
It is well known that quaternary onium compounds, particularly quaternary ammonium compounds such as quaternary ammonium salts, have found widespread use in a number of applications including, but not necessarily limited to, disinfectants, cleanser and sterilizers, cosmetics (deodorants, dandruff removers, emulsion stabilizers), fungicides, mildew preventatives, antistatic additives, biocides, gas hydrate inhibitors, to increase the affinity of dyes for photographic film, to improve dispersibility in the coatings of pigment particles, to increase adhesion of road dressings and paints, etc. Because quaternary onium compounds function as biocides whether or not this is their originally intended purpose, the residual quaternary onium compounds when discharged into waste water streams after use will interfere in the biological treatment processes by inhibiting the growth of biomass. Additionally, in situations such as discharging used water directly into the environment, such as into seawater, the discharge of water containing quaternary onium compounds may be restricted due to regulations pertaining to the toxicity of such water to marine organisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,954 concerns the detoxification of residues of quaternary ammonium salt biocides in water using neutralizing amounts of anionic monomers.
There remains a need for new compositions for detoxifying aqueous solutions containing quaternary onium compounds prior to discharge or wastewater treatment with biomass.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide compositions of matter that will reduce the toxicity of aqueous solutions containing quaternary onium compounds.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for reducing the toxicity of aqueous solutions containing quaternary onium compounds that can be readily implemented.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide methods and compositions for detoxifying aqueous solutions containing quaternary onium compounds that do not form solids and do not foul conduits and processes downstream of the area where the effective anionic polymers are added.
In carrying out these and other objects of the invention, there is provided, in one form, a method of reducing the toxicity of at least one onium compound in an aqueous solution that involves adding thereto an amount of a polymer selected from the group consisting of nonionic polymers, copolymers and terpolymers; anionic polymers, copolymers, and terpolymers and mixtures thereof, sufficient to reduce the toxicity of the onium compound, where the treated onium compound remains in the aqueous solution.